Inwazja cz. 8
Metropolia To był pierwszy raz, odkąd postanowiono podbić reszte miast w regionie, kiedy Heinrich Welff spędzał czas gdzieś indziej, niż w zaciszu swojego pałacu. Tym razem przywódca Federacji, wraz z jedenastoma z trzynastu wysokich dowódców siedział w bunkrze niedaleko pałacu. Nie lubił sie kryć przed swoimi obywatelami, lecz kiedy trzeba omawiać plany podboju, to trzeba to robić dyskretnie. - Na rozpoczęcie obrad, chciałem przedstawić wam nową dowódczynie, która przed ledwie kilkoma minutami dostała tytuł szlachecki.- powiedział Heinrich, pokazując palcem na fotel do którego był przyczepiony ekran oraz głośniki- Panne Noworoczną. - Nieco nieodpowiednie imię jak na dowódce.- stwierdził jeden z dowódców. - Powiedział "Ja nierucha".- zaśmiał się inny dowódca i cała sala razem z nim. - Jan Nieruch!- oburzył się dowódca- Będziecie mi wypominać na każdej obradzie? W całym pokoju zapanował śmiech, zwłaszcza gdy szanownego dowódce ktoś porównał do kultowego "psikutasa bez s". Nowa była nieco zaskoczona. Nie tak sobie wyobrażała siedzibe zła wszelakiego i pogromców całego regionu. - Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie zapytałem. Słyszy nas panna?- spytał przywódca Federacji - Głośno i wyraźnie.-''powiedziała kotka. - Czy to aby nie za wcześnie, by dawać szanownej pani ten zaszczyt?- spytał młody mężczyzna w długich, sięgających niemalże pięt włosach- W końcu jest oficjalnie po naszej stronie mniej niż dzień. - Panno Noworoczna, czy może mi panna powiedzieć, co się stało z naszymi ludźmi, których panna napotkała?- spytał Heinrich. - Strzeliłam do gnojków z tego g**na.- powiedziała Noworoczna pokazując laser- To samo zrobiłam z innym mieszkańcem i zrobię z paroma innymi. - Co to jest?- spytała Gloria, trzecia najważniejsza osoba w Federacji - Laser opracowany przez Doc.-powiedział Jan- Jeden promień jakby to powiedzieć...ujawnia mroczną stronę duszy ofiary. Drugi z kolei niszczy jej wolną wolę. Oczywiście proces ten jest bardzo skomplikowany, postarałem się jednak opisać to w najprostrzy możliwy sposób. Został stworzony by...nie wiem jakby to...odstawić panią Glorie do lamusa. - Coś powiedział?- spytała Gloria, wysyłając w stronę dowódcy pełne pogardy spojrzenie - Uspokój się, Gloria.- syknął dowódca, który nabijał się wcześniej z Jana- Nie jest tajemnicą, że ty i Doc się nie trawicie. Tak czy siak, to dosyć imponujące, panno Nowa. Zwrócenie broni wrogów przeciwko nim samym. - ''No ja myślę! - Przejdźmy jednak do spraw oficjalnych.- powiedział Heinrich- Jak idą przygotowania do zacumowania BeyondDepths? - Całkiem nieźle. Dzięki pomocy moich byłych znajomych, port będzie na tyle użyteczny, by przyjąć waszą...naszą armię. - Ach, moje dziewczynki były grzeczne.- powiedziała Gloria rumieniąc się cała- Ucałuj je ode mnie! - Nie mam nawet najmniejszego zamiaru. - No cóż, wytyczne będziemy pannie wysyłać na bieżąco.- powiedział przywódca Federacji- Proszę postępować tak dalej, a szybko zdobędzie panna dużo więcej, niż pałac z czekolady. Noworoczna chciała powiedzieć, żeby te wytyczne sobie wsadził, ale ujrzała coś więcej niż pałac z czekolady. Miasto z czekolady. - O to się proszę nie martwić!- powiedziała Nowa po czym się rozłączyła. Na sali zapanowała cisza. - Panie, nie mogę się zgodzić na to wszystko.- powiedział jeden z dowódców, jako jedyny ubrany w garnitur- Ona...nie jest człowiekiem! Nie może zajmować tak wysokiego stanowiska! - Od kiedy to do pana należy decyzja, panie Strenght?- spytała Gloria - Oczywiście że nie do mnie!- Strenght aż sie oburzył- Jako jeden z dowódców jestem po prostu zaniepokojony. Nasza doktryna mówi o tym, że tylko ludzkośc ma prawo rządzić. Może mam pani przypomnieć, co spotkało rodziny połowy tutaj obecnych. Moja matka zastała zabrana przez Shinigami. - Mojego ojca zabił demon.- zakrzyknął inny dowódca. - Moją rodzinę wybił wilkołak!- zakrzyknął jeszcze jeden. - Moi synowie zostali zabici przez Elfy!- dodał jeszcze jeden. - CISZA!!!- krzyknął Heinrich i w całej sali zapanował spokój- Na szczeblach władzy muszą być przedstawiciele innych gatunków. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na całkowite zniechęcenie ich do siebie. Tym bardziej że jest ona Nekomanką, a to nie jest duże odchylenie od czystości genów! - Mimo wszystko... - Sądzicie że wszystkie byty nienaturalne trzeba wybić? Może Panne Strange równierz?- pytanie przywódcy Federacji zamkneło usta wszystkim obecnym. Nikt, kto znał całą historię powstania Federacji (która była dużo dłuższa niż samo państwo) nie odważyłby się nawet mówić, o podniesieniu na niej ręki.- Tak też myślałem. A teraz przejdźmy do kwestii do kwestii naszych brakujących dowódców będących w HallenWest i wysiedlenia demonów z Carorell. Przedmieścia CreepyTown Uriel z trudem unikał ataków czarownicy. Archanioł zmarnował zbyt dużo energii na zniszczenie Krainy (tfu!) Bogów i walczył z Mią na rezerwach mocy. A przecież miał jeszcze zgładzić Lokiego... - Dangoku kodan!- ''zakrzykneła czarownica a z jej różdżki wyleciał promień śmiercionośnej energii. Uriel przeciął ją na pół swoim mieczem, po czym sam przeszedł do natarcia. - Fałszywi bogowie!- zakrzyknął Uriel, po czym podleciał do Mii i zamachnął się mieczem. Na pewno odciąłby dziewczynie głowę, gdyby Luna w porę nie przewróciła Mii na ziemię. Archanioł spróbował podobnie, jednak pantera zmieniła się w gigantycznego, 20 metrowego żołwia. Skrupa ochroniła Mię. - Dzięki, Luna- powiedziała Mia, a Luna spowrotem zmieniła się w pantere- ''Iarrim dnah! Z różdżki Mii wyskoczyły dwie palące się zółtym ogniem kule. Uriel wzleciał, dzięki czemu ich uniknął. Następnie, Archanioł zaczął ciąć swoim mieczem, a podmuchy wiatru ktore w ten sposób wytwarzał mogły przeciąć dziewczyne na pół - Luna, zmień sie w pegaza! Musimy zabrać go od Hajsik! Luna wykonała polecenie a Mia usiadła pegaza i wbiła się w powietrze. Serią różnorakich słów wyczarowała setki błyskawić, które mimo prób uniknięcia ich przez Uriela, w większości trafiły Archanioła. - Dosyć!- zakrzyknął Uriel- Dosyć oszczędzania się! Gdy tylko Uriel to powiedział, zza jego skrzydeł zaczeły pojawiać się strugi energi. Wyglądały trochę jak macki, stworzone w całości z energii. Macki zaczeły się łączyć w jedną, gigantyczną po czym z prędkością światła uderzyły w Mie i Lunę. Siła ataku była tak wielka, że poranione ciała Mii i Luny spadły i uderzyły w ziemię. Archanioł zleciał i stanął tuż nad Mią. - Jestescie skarbem Pańskim.- powiedział Uriel- Dlatego z wielkim smutkiem pozbawiam cię życia. Opuszczony port Aracz siedział na beczkach i przyglądał się odbudowie portu, spoglądając niekiedy za horyzont. BeyondDephts nie zbliżał się specjalnie szybko, toteż żołnierz skupił się na swoich przyjaciołach i tej w zielonej skórze. Wszyscy wydawali się być pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia. Tyle że Bloody i ta zielona pod wplywem innego niż cała reszta. Było to widać w mowie ciała. Podczas gdy Kasia, Wyjca i PsychoLove zachowywały się w miarę normalnie, to Bloody był jak robot. - Skończyłam.- powiedziała Nowa, która nagle wyskoczyła znikąd- Po coś tu jeszcze jest? Jesteś na tyle głupi że nie rozumiesz co masz robić, czy co? - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.- powiedział Aracz- Na osobności. Nowa kopneła Aracza w brzuch. Jak na małą kotkę miała całkiem sporo siły, bo żołneirzy wylądował pomiędzy pracującymi przyjaciółmi. - Będziemy rozmawiać tutaj. Chcę by wszyscy widzieli.- powiedziała kotka - Nowa, nie zachowujesz się jak ty!- Aracz zaczął wstawać. Ile upokorzeń go jeszcze czeka?- To przez ten promień. - Więc już wiesz? - Wiem że ten laser coś ci zrobił! Nie zachowywałabyś się tak gdyby nie to. - Pewnie masz racje. Wiesz może co zrobił ten promień? - Namieszał ci w głowie! - Wyciąga mroczną stronę duszy. Sprawia że ona przejmuje stery. - No przecież mówie! - Właśnie nie. Nie zrozumiałeś o czym mówie. Promień wyciąga coś, co już było. We mnie, głęboko. Tliło się i wiło. - Każdy ma swoją mroczną stronę.... - Ale większość ma inne sposoby by ją ukryć. Jedni się do niej przyznają, inni ignorują. Jeszcze inni chowają ją za śmiechami, słodkimi oczami i głupimi zachowaniami. Tolerując rzeczy które od dawna ją denerwowały, udając że wcale nie boli, gdy ci których tak kochasz cię ignorują. Ze nie jesteś piątym kołem u wozu.- głos Nowej stawał sie coraz bardziej drżący - Nowa...- żołnierz podszedł do kotki i chciał ją przytulić. Gdy jego ramiona zbliżały się do jej ciała, Nowa drapneła go w twarz. Policzek Aracza zaczął krwawić a on sam się odsunął. - Zdurniałeś?- spytała Nowa. Jej ton głosu wrócił do normalności- Idź sobie przystaw lód do policzka i leć po Strange i Przemka. - Jeszcze ci pomogę.- szepnał Aracz, idąc po medykamenty. Nagle Nowa zorientowała się, że wszyscy poza Bloodym, który pracował, się jej przyglądają. - W MORDY DAWNO NIE DOSTALIŚCIE?!!- krzyknęła Nowa- Do roboty! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures